


Delicado.

by BleuNoir14



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Sex, no binario
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuNoir14/pseuds/BleuNoir14
Summary: "Leo sabía que era su deber discernir y dejarse en claro que tuvo una vida antes y que tendría una vida después de cumplir su objetivo. Detenerse a sonreírle a una persona encantadora con la que podría compartir su habitación esa noche no le haría daño, sino todo lo contrario. "♡ DraguLeo/Tekken/+18 ♡*Historia disponible en:• Wattpad: BleuNoir14.• AO3: BleuNoir14.
Relationships: Sergei Dragunov/Leo Kliesen





	1. Chapter 1

Su entrecejo se frunció a la par del puño frente a su estómago revuelto: la ira que sentía en contra del opulento jefe de la Corporación G, Kazuya Mishima, era incontenible. 

La cara del hombre se mostraba en una de las grandes pantallas dispuestas en varios edificios de la capital de Japón, Tokio. La molestia en su espalda tensa le advirtió de la fuerza que estaba aplicando contra el tubo sobre el que recargaba su peso, pero no logró tranquilizarse hasta que la nota informativa concluyó y otro tema fue discutido en la proyección de las noticias de última hora. 

Ciertamente, no tenía pruebas sólidas contra Kazuya, sin embargo, todos los testimonios que logró recolectar desde que arribó al barrio que su madre solía frecuentar mientras trabajó para Mishima Zaibatsu apuntaban al primogénito del poderoso líder Heihachi como el inexcusable responsable. 

Y, por su parte, si realmente quería lograr su cometido, tenía que ser paciente y promover cautela para hacerse de la oportunidad de vengar el asesinato de Emma Kliesen, su querida madre.

Su oído se agudizó cuando escuchó cierto nombre expresado por la voz de una entusiasmada reportera que informaba acerca de los nuevos participantes confirmados para el famoso Torneo del Rey del Puño de Hierro.

—Sergei Dragunov… —repitió las palabras dichas por la mujer, con la quijada apretada.

Entonces volteó a la dirección correspondiente, encontrándose con el rostro en pantalla que le robó el aliento. 

Era él.

Su mano volvió a cerrarse en un puño, de forma involuntaria. En los últimos días, desde que arribó a la capital con el propósito de participar en el afamado torneo, se preguntaba (constantemente) a qué se debían los escandalosos sentimientos que brotaban en su pecho cada vez que veía la sobria imagen del ruso. Si bien sus caminos coincidieron en cuantiosas ocasiones, jamás intercambió una sola palabra con él. Y, muy a pesar de ello, no conseguía sacarlo de su mente. 

El impacto a primera vista de su semblante serio y mirada sombría estremecía hasta los huesos a sus contrincantes; aquella aura sádica, intrínsecamente intimidante, podía ahuyentar incluso a los animales más feroces y salvajes de la selva misma… o al menos eso pensaba. Aún con ello, el rescoldo en su interior se avivaba cuando cruzaba miradas con el silencioso hombre y permitía que el calor de las brasas azotara su cuerpo, volcando su frágil corazón...

No. 

Simplemente, no podía ser. 

Se obligó a recorrer las calles aledañas al hotel en donde se hospedaba con el fin de aligerar un poco sus pensamientos. Pero no funcionó.

Cuando se cansó de intentar, optó por volver a su habitación. Ingresó al elegante edificio con su tarjeta de acceso en mano. Colocó la misma sobre el lector de uno de los torniquetes que dividían el vestíbulo de los elevadores, al tiempo en que su mirada se dirigió a la bella mujer que atendía el mostrador de recepción, quien le guiñó un ojo y le regaló una sonrisa coqueta. Ese pequeño ritual se repetía diariamente desde el primer momento en que puso un pie dentro del inmueble y, para no contrariar el indiscreto flirteo (del cual disfrutaba), sonrío de vuelta a la dulce castaña de ojos marrones, sin detener su camino. 

El vacío al interior del elevador le dio unos segundos para volver a hundirse en la voracidad de su mente. Siempre al pendiente de su misión, sin descanso, sin darle importancia a su propia seguridad y bienestar. Había olvidado que tenía que darse el tiempo para relajarse, para disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos. 

¿Extrañaba a su madre? ¡Por supuesto! Estaba dando lo mejor de sí para descubrir y hacer pagar con creces a su asesino, por arrebatarle a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. No obstante, también era su deber discernir y dejarse en claro que tuvo una vida antes y que tendría una vida después de cumplir su objetivo. 

Detenerse a sonreírle a una persona encantadora con la que podría compartir su habitación esa noche no le haría daño, sino todo lo contrario. 

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Salió, mirando la tarjeta plateada en su mano, tocando con el pulgar el relieve del número ocho, el número que indicaba su piso. Al volver la mirada al frente, descubrió dos cosas: no se encontraba en el piso que la tarjeta indicaba y, para su enorme sorpresa, alguien le acechaba desde el fondo contrario del oscuro pasillo.

Rápidamente adoptó una posición en guardia, justo antes de descubrir un tercer hecho: conocía a ese alguien.

El alto hombre se aproximó con calma, lo escaneó de pies a cabeza mientras esto sucedía. El semblante de satisfacción bajo la boina militar le provocó alistarse para lo que fuera que viniera. 

Sergei Dragunov lucía solemne con su uniforme a la medida perfectamente arreglado debajo de la larga gabardina que vestía. La naturalidad en su caminata no fue ni ligeramente perturbada por la agresividad de su postura, por el contrario, se tocó la cara con una de sus manos enguantadas, escondiendo la magnitud con la que se amplió su sonrisa.

Aquello desató el calor abrasador que se expandió a través de su cuerpo. El vuelco en su corazón ocasionó que retrocediera ligeramente, retractándose de su impulso inicial al no percibir amenaza alguna de su parte. El otro se detuvo únicamente cuando las puntas de sus pies chocaron entre sí, permaneciendo así de cerca. Demasiado cerca… 

Contempló el azul blanquecino de sus ojos, sumamente hermosos, intrigantes, poderosamente debilitantes. Una caricia en su mejilla se encargó de devolverle a la realidad, tan sólo para convertirse en la presa del cazador que levantó su cara y se inclinó hacia ella.

Por instinto, lo detuvo con la palma de su mano sobre la corbata gris a mitad de su pecho, manteniéndolo a distancia. 

—No… No soy lo que piensas —imploró con el tono de voz más grave que pudo hacer.

Descubrió que de poco servían las súplicas frente al azabache, menos aún si acompañaba sus palabras con un evidente temblor en la entonación, pues su mano fue apartada sin temor para conseguir lo que ambos deseaban: un beso.

Un beso cálido… Un beso que no consiguió ignorar. 

Sus labios respondieron casi al instante, presionando los contrarios. Nada más sintió la respiración del hombre sobre su cara, su boca se abrió en búsqueda de un contacto más profundo, más íntimo, pero su plan fue obstaculizado cuando el mayor se separó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, haciéndole fallar en su desesperado intento. 

El sonido del sensor de la puerta anunció el libre acceso a una de las habitaciones, aquella que se encontraba a su espalda. 

Observó al contrario con la boca abierta, los brazos enredados en su cuello y las piernas débiles. ¿En qué momento había perdido la compostura?


	2. Chapter 2

Parte de la vestimenta del ruso yacía en el piso de la habitación; su pecho se dejaba ver de entre la abertura de la camisa azul cielo que terminaba de desabotonar y se hubiera deshecho de ella si no fuera porque perdió el equilibrio tras chocar con el filo de la cama, cayendo en la misma, sobre sus codos desnudos. 

Las manos contrarias procedieron a descubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando únicamente la prenda (binder) que tapaba su pecho. Los dedos (ya sin guantes) se sentían maravilloso contra la piel de su abdomen. Fue una sensación enloquecedora, hasta que comenzaron a colarse debajo de su ropa interior. 

Lo interrumpió de manera abrupta para quitarle la camisa, destapando la cantidad considerable de cicatrices rojizas que resaltaban sobre su piel pálida. Al parecer, no era la única persona que ocultaba algo debajo de su ropa. 

Se atrevió a bajar el pantalón junto con el bóxer de Dragunov frente a su rostro, precipitándose en utilizar su nula experiencia para estimular su miembro brevemente antes de introducirlo a su boca. Tampoco contaba con experiencia del tipo, pero sabía un par de cosas para no arruinarlo y pensaba que no podía ser tan complicado. 

Los gemidos del hombre no le dejaron mentir, sin embargo, cuando deslizó sus labios de regreso a la punta, su espalda tocó las sábanas frescas al tiempo en que el otro se colocaba encima, disolviendo rápidamente el nudo que le impedía despojarle de su pantalón.

A los pocos segundos, ambos quedaron a un solo paso de la desnudez...

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, su entero ser temblaba en ansias. La incertidumbre comenzó a disiparse lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de los labios deseosos que le guiaban sin temor alguno, acentuando el contacto de sus lenguas de vez en vez. 

En la penumbra de la habitación, sintiendo cierta aura de protección bajo el fornido cuerpo del ruso, probó quitarse el binder que ocultaba la forma natural de su pecho. Las manos ajenas le ayudaron con su prenda inferior y, a partir de entonces, sus inseguridades pasaron a segundo plano. 

Los besos a su cuello se trasladaron a sus senos, curvando su espalda de placer en conjunto con la estimulación manual en su zona íntima. Sus dedos alcanzaron el cabello lacio del azabache cuando éste siguió deslizando sus labios por debajo de su abdomen, ocasionando que jadeara con fuerza únicamente para quebrar su voz a gemidos, estremeciéndose por completo al contacto de la lengua ávida que probó todo de sí.

Los labios frenéticos tampoco se detenían y lo único que anhelaba era concretar el acto antes de llegar al orgasmo. Por ello tomó su brazo, incitándolo a volver a su enredo inicial, en donde le dejó saber cuán grande era su deseo por sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo.

Tras un beso torpe, el apuro les ganó, por lo que, salvo al pequeño intervalo durante la penetración, el movimiento fue conciso, severo: sus brazos se aferraron a la espalda de su amante, dejando pequeñas mordidas en su labio inferior. 

Un brazo se enredó en sus caderas y su cabeza se hundió ligeramente en la almohada por el ímpetu de la boca necesitada que asaltó la suya, siendo esto un preámbulo al aumento de velocidad a cada vuelta a su interior.

Muy pronto se deleitó alcanzando el éxtasis del placer, soltándose a las abrumadoras sensaciones que desataron reacciones involuntarias; liberó gemidos sin ningún tipo de regulación al compás de la rigidez momentánea que tomó posesión de su espalda baja y piernas.

Dragunov apoyó la frente entre sus clavículas, jadeando aire para recuperar el aliento. Sus brazos lo envolvieron en un abrazo, resguardando la regocijante calidez entre sus cuerpos desnudos. Como respuesta, le plantó un beso en el hombro. Posteriormente, se recostó a su lado.

Ya que todo había pasado, el sentimiento de culpa se agolpó en su garganta: el hombre a su lado no dejaba de ser un competidor más del Torneo del Rey del Puño de Hierro, es decir, un posible contrincante al que debía abatir y, más importante aún, era un completo extraño ante el cual destapó una parte de su ser que prefería ocultar incluso de sí misma.

Giró a un lado, dándole la espalda mientras se envolvía con sus brazos. Cubrir su cuerpo después de exponerse de esa manera le hizo perder la calma. ¿Qué tanto había visto? No recordaba haberse visto desnuda frente al espejo en un largo, largo tiempo... ¿era posible que él se sintiera tan alienado con su cuerpo como ella lo hacía?

Tuvo ganas de levantarse y salir corriendo del cuarto de hotel, pero sus pertenencias se encontraban esparcidas por el lugar y no quería dar explicaciones del porqué huía con tanta prisa. Tuvo ganas de vestir su ropa interior (lo más próximo a la cama) para recuperar su confianza, pero su compañero no tardó en cubrirle con las sábanas claras, rodeándole la cintura en el proceso. 

La respiración cálida contra su nuca le obligó a jadear aire, lo que le ayudó para comenzar a relajarse. 


	3. Chapter 3

Despertó con el impacto de la luz reflejada en la esquina de paredes blancas de la habitación. Apretando los ojos, rememoró lo que sucedió la noche anterior y su cuerpo desnudo se estremeció. 

Tomó una respiración profunda para relajarse, soltando el aire suavemente por la boca. No tenía motivos para perder el control. Pasó una noche maravillosa con una persona que realmente le gustaba, llevándose la sorpresa de que era mucho más tierno de lo que pensaba...

Con la mente esclarecida, apartó las cobijas para sentarse al filo de la cama, recargando los codos sobre sus muslos, peinándose el cabello con las manos. 

Dragunov giró la cabeza para observar mejor su espalda, de piel clara y, ahora sabía, muy suave. La descubierta curva de su cintura se mostró cuando se levantó, haciendo relucir la belleza de su cuerpo.

Vistió el bóxer que recogió del piso y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, sin voltear atrás. 

No pudo quitarle la vista de encima hasta que desapareció tras la puerta: era simple y llanamente el ser humano más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Y adoraba el hecho de que su ropa continuara regada en el piso de la habitación, pues eso significaba que no tenía prisa alguna por irse. 

Una sonrisa se formó en su imponente rostro mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño, anunciando su llegada con la entonación de esa melodía que le venía al pecho junto a la emoción que sólo la satisfacción podía proporcionarle. 

En este momento, la satisfacción de corresponder y ser correspondido. 


End file.
